steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Viraumus Sabena
Viraumus Sabena is currently the Commander of the 5th Ether Rifles, Major of the Venus Regiment, Captain of the Guards for the First Theoretical Cavalry Reg't, and Strategos of the Byzantine Free Forces. His hobbies are croquet, bocce, and overthrowing governments in the name of other governments or just himself if he needs something to cheer him up. He is also the Duke of Brenmont, and an absentee landlord. In his spare time he writes poetry which he refuses to publish in anything but the worst literary magazines the Empire can offer. = Basics Physical Appearance Family and Relationships Family: Alive. Romantic Relationship: Wonderfully amazing. Friends: The Trustworthy and Smashing Sort. Job and Weapons Job applicable: Commander of the 5th Ether Rifles, Martian Colonial Army. The 5th Ether Rifles was formed in the orgy of regimental formations following the discovery that Mars was perfectly habitable to humans, and in order to prevent the Russians, Japanese, and Spanish Empires from seizing the Queen's Trans-Etheric Domains, ten regiments of Ether Rifles were created. These regiments, all part of the Martian Colonial Army, fought gallantly at the Battle of Mt. Singer-Hopewell against the Martians, and likewise triumphed gloriously at the Siege of Fort Albert, breaking through the Russo-Japanese lines and routing the besieging forces. After these major victories, though, the Ether Rifles suffered several defeats, and at present only the 5th Ether Rifles retains its regimental banner. The 1st, 2nd, 9th, and 10th Ether Rifles were destroyed utterly at the Battle of Clive's Ravine by a combined Russo-Martian force, and the 4th, 6th, 7th, and 8th Ether Rifles vanished in Colonel Smythe-Hart's search for the lost city of Txzklcwn, along with Colonel Smythe-Hart and the vowels that would have made the name of the lost city much easier to pronounce. On active duty, the 5th Ether patrols the middle ranges of the planet, ranging in a given season of marching from Fort Albert all the way eastward to the Hidden Sea. However, the 5th ER will go wherever there are threats to citizens of the Crown. As Commander of the 5th ER, Viraumus Sabena spends most of his time with the Rifles, awaiting the call to action against enemies of the Crown. He is also an Agent of the Crown, and has been on many missions to the Martian Kingdoms, the Russo-Japanese Empires, and the Ottoman Empire Holdings on Venus (OEHV). For these missions he was awarded the Trans-Etheric Medal, the eleventh highest medal the Crown bestows on people it wants to reward moderately for their services. Gun preference: Livingstone Modified Field Revolver, 1997-b Issue, Royal Armoury. -Tammont Rifle, Tammont Armouries, Mars. (Specially designed for Martian combat) -Livingstone Screw Gun, Royal Armoury. (Standard gun for light sieges) Other Weapon Preference: Saber. Backstory Will be written very soon, the author promises. Quotes attributed to Viraumus Sabena: "Stepped on something soft and wobly, struck a match, and found it was a dead Martian." "We need more railguns...and some lemons."- in reply to a personal letter from the Queen while besieging Russian positions on Venus. Related Articles *Put articles here Related Links * Outside the wiki links go here.